Wars (Almost 3)
sAlgo Location *+20 for defender *+15 for attacker who borders the nation *+10 for attacker who is near the defending nation *+5 for attacker who is far from the location of the war *+0 for an attacker on the other side of the world Numbers *+1 for every 50,000 soliders *+1 for every 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships *+1 for every Aircraft Carriers Industrial Capacity +5 *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Russia *Austria +4 *The US *Italy *Norway *Japan *Sweden +3 *Spain *Portugal *Netherlands *Major British Colonies (India, Canada, Australia) +2 *The rest of Europe *South America *China *Other Colonies of the British *French Colonies +1 *Everyone else Development *You may develop one of the following per turn assuming you are not at war **Military **Economy **infrastrucutre +1 for each turn you develop Military or economy, and +2 for each turn you develop Infrastrucutre (Defense only) *Take Development Scores from any L or C involved in the War *Multiple by your power. Power *+3 for large Land *+3 for Large Naval *+3 For large air *+2 for Medium Air *+2 for medium Land *+2 for medium naval *+1 for small land *+1 for small aieral *+1 for small naval. Your industry caps your power +5 Caps at 9 +4 caps at 7 +3 caps at 6 +2 caps at 5 +1 caps at 4 Average the Power of any C's together and add to the L's power, max out at +9. Landscape and Geography *Waring in Home Nation:+10 *Warining in an adjcent nation:+5 *Warining in a territory held for more than 20 years:+10 *Warining in a territroy held, but lost, in the last 20 years:+8 *Storming a coast line:+2 to the defender, -2 to the attacker *Crossing a major mountin range:+5 to Defender, -5 to the attacker *Waring in an extreme Climate:-2 to defender, -5 to attacker *Warning in a polar region (unless attacker is also polar):+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in an Urban Region:+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in a major city Greater than 1 million people:+10 to defender, -10 to attacker *Waring in a Rural Region:+2 to defender, -2 to attacker *Attacking a Major Defensive Line (Requires time to form and requries a sucsseful battle to take):+10 to Defender, -20 to attacker War Penelties *Conccurent Fighting:-15 for each front *Consecutive Years of Fighting:-3 for each year of consecutive fighting *Leading in a war during the last 10 years:-2 for each year *Coalition Member in a war in the last 10 years:-1.5 for each year *Sent men to a war in the last 10 years:-1 for each year *Supplier in a war in the last 10 years:-.5 for each year Nations Per Side *Leader(L): Main Nation in the War, Can only be one per side:+10 *Coaltion Member ©: Contribues Man Power, Supplies, andhelps lead a war, but not the main nation:+5 *Military (M): Contributes man power, but it's presence in overall leadership is minimal to non existant:+3 *Supplies (S): Contributes weapons, food, etc.:+2 *Political Support (P): Puts pressure on one side, but does not get involved in the war:+1 *Vassal or Puppet (V): A subordinante nation:-2. Vassals may be C, M, or S. NOTE:Unlike other Games, Vassals, even if it is a C, will always be a -2 in this section. Population *+1 for every digit in the population One of the Following: *Population less than 30 million:+2 *Population Greater than 30 million:+5 *Population Greater than 50 Million:+10 *Population greater than 100 Million:+15 *Population Greater than 200 Million:+20 *Population Greater than 300 million:+25 *Population Greter than 400 milion:+30 *Population Greater than 500 million:+35 *Population Greater than 1 Billion:+50 One of the Following: *Larger than oppenents:+2 *2-5 times larger than oppenets:+5 *5-10 times larger than oppenets:+10 *15-20 times larger than oppenents:+15 *20 times larger or more:+20 Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 9 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 10 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5 and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 5 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Participation *+10 to both sides for this. Strategic Modifiers *Side with more men:+5 *Side with larger economy:+5 *Side with better technology:+5 *Won the Last Battle:+5 for winning and +2 for each consecutive battle won. Result Add up and do this every turn you are at war. Mods decide, based on the nation and how long you have been at war, when the nation should collapse. =Wars= American-Fillipino War US push to secure Manilia US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+1 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:1*5=5 *Economy:1*5=5 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+3+4=7 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:88 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:0 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:0 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:63 Result Americans take the City with some casualties. Resitance fighters retreat and regroup elsewhere. Second American Push US *Location:+5 (American Territory nearby) *Numbers:+2 *Industry:+4 *Power:5 **US:6 **American Phillipenes:4 *Military:2*5=10 *Economy:2*5=10 *Industry:0 *Landscape and Geography:+10-2=+8 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+3+4=7-5=2 *Nations per side: US (L) American Phillipenes ©=+15 *Population:+8+10+10 *Partcipation:+10 Total:91 Fillipino Freedom Fighters *Location:+10 *Numbers:0 *Industry:+1 *Power:+1 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy:1*1=1 *Industry:0 *Infra:0 *Landscape and Geography 10+2=12 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:+6+4=10+1 *Nations Per Side: Fillipino Freedom Fighters (L)=+10 *Population:+7+2=9 *Participation:+10 Total:65 Result American forces secure most of the Phillipenes. The Chinesese Crusades Japanese Push into Manchuria Japan *Location:+15 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+4 *Power:+3 *Military:1*3=3 *Economy:1*3=3 *Landscape:+5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+3=5 *Nations Per Side: Japan (L)=+10 *Participation: +10 *Stratgic Modifers:+5+5=+10 Total:66 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+2=12 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:73 Result China Repels Japans Attack, with heavy casualties. Russian Invasion of Northern China Russia *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy: *Landscape:5-5-2=0 *Penelties: *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5=15 Total:92 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+4 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-15 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Nations Per Side:China *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:92 Result Relitive Stalemate Russian Invasion pt2 Russian Empire *Location:+15 *Numbers:+9 *Industry:+5 *Power:+3 *Military:+9 *Economy: *Landscape:5-5-2=-2 *Penelties:-3 *Motive:3+3=6 *Nations Per Side:Russia (L) *Population:+10+8 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+5=20 Total:97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-33 *Motive:+8+-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9 *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:79 Result Russian Gains in Northern China, Chinese resistance in the north begins to collapse. Some of the Countryside is occupied, with major urban centers and large cities resisting. French Push From Indochina France *Location:+15 *Numbers:+5 *Industry:5 *Power:+3 *Military:+6 *Economy:+3 *Landscape:5-2=3 *Penelties:0 *Motive:2+4=6 *Nations Per Side:France (L) *Population:9+10=19 *Participation:+10 *Strategic modifers:+5+5+5=15 Total: 97 China *Location:+20 *Numbers:+3 *Industry:+2 *Power:+2 *Military:+6 *Economy *Landscape:10+5+2=17 *Penelties:-33 *Motive:+8-5-5=-2 *Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy (S)=12 *Population:25+10+9= *Participation:+10 *Strategic Modifiers:0 Total:79 Result Some of Southern Chinese country side is occupied. Chinese Resitance begins to faulter. Japanese invasion pt2 Overall result thus far 1 more year needed at least to collapse China. Category:Wars Category:Algorithm Category:Almost Japanese War of AggressionCategory:Almost 3 China (Defender) * Loc: +20 * Numbers (assuming 4mil) +80 Spar said in his 1901 turn that his goal for military size was 500,000 implingg he had less at the time.(check if you want, but it is there) anyway, 150,000-400,000 would be more reasonable. * Industry: +2 * Development (mil x 2) x 3 (power): +6 * Power (large land): +3 * Landscape and geography: +37 ** Waring in Home Nation:+10 ** Warining in a territroy held, but lost, in the last 20 years:+8 ** Waring in an Urban Region:+5 to defender (coast) ** Waring in a major city Greater than 1 million people:+10 to defender ** Waring in a Rural Region:+2 to defender (China-Russo border) ** Coastline: +2 * Leader: +10 * Population (400mil, roughly 4x Russia+Japan): +41 * Motive: Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 * Modifiers (not supported, low morale): -10 * Total: +197 Russia + Japan (attackers) * Location: +30 ** Japan: +15 ** Russia: +15 If someone else could finish this up that would be great Disscussion Spilting this up into 2 wars, and algos are done every year, so currently the war is being fought in Rural Manchuria. Very well, Kratos Russo-Chinese war, year 2 Russia * Location:+15 * Numbers:+10 * Industry:+5 * Power:+3 * Military:+6 * Economy: * Landscape:5-5-2=0 * Penalties: -3 * Motive:3+3=6 * Nations Per Side:Russia (L) * Population:+10 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifers:5+5+5+7=22 Total: 94 China * Location:+20 * Numbers:+3 * Industry:+2 * Power:+2 * Military:+4 * Economy * Landscape:10+5+2=17 * Penelties:-18 * Motive:+4+4=8 * Nations Per Side:China (L) Italy(S) +12 * Population:25+10 * Participation:+10 * Strategic Modifiers:0 Total: 82 Result Russian forces push further into China, gaining 1 province PLEASE NOTE: the above result is just a estimation, I need someone who is qualified to check it ~fires